


A generic Fanfic

by cdnffguy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdnffguy/pseuds/cdnffguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A generic Fanfic. Read at your own risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	A generic Fanfic

This is a generic fanfic to warm me up for this site

\----

"Argh!" cried Bilbo Baggins, dying.

"You must use my lightsaber to deliver the One Ring to the staaaa..."

He then died, leaving me, Gary Stu, holding an aluminum tube with button on it and a gold ring on a chain.

What was 'Staaaaaa.' ? What ever it was, I would find it back where he came!

I had hardly taken two steps along the path when a figure in black stepped from the bushes.

'I am Snape. I am here to fight you for NO REASON. Have at you!"

A beam of solid light emerged from his magic wand! I instinctively pressed the button on my light saber!

Clash! Clash! Our battle echoed though the woods! Then I pulled a fancy maneuver and cut the sleeve of his robe!

"I am defeated! Curse you Harry Potter! Disaperate!"

He then vanished. Funny he should mistake me for my best buddy!

I walked further on in to a large field. And there, landed in the middle of it, was the Starship Enterprise!

"I am Pichard" said a dignified figure.

"And I am James T. Kirk. You have the One Ring?"

I did and gave it to them. I had used my light saber to deliver the One Ring to the Starship Enterprise!

"Well done! We shall fly at warp factor 9 to the Planet Mordor and beam the One Ring into Mount Doom! Good bye!"

They left. I then hocked the light saber for 20 bucks and took Seven of Nine to the movies.

The End.

\-----

Hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
